


Right into the Spank Bank

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lance begins to have an obsession with Keith’s ass, more specifically, pictures of it.





	Right into the Spank Bank

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have any excuse for this other then seeing a fan art of Lance having goofy pics of Keith and one of the pics happened to be of his booty lol
> 
> Unbetaed and probably won’t be - sorry for any glaring issues, may fix another day.

It was like a dam had broken inside of him, all the pent up urges flooding his being and it would take time to build the dam back up again, but in the meantime - Lance was enjoying pestering the shit out of the re-newly minted black paladin Keith.

Keith was back on the team, that much had brought this odd sliver of joy into Lance’s chest. He was back, done playing galra with the marmorites (yeah, yeah they were “the blades”, but Lance could call them what he wanted and they were ‘marmorites’ to him), and now he was the black paladin again.

Shiro had no qualms about stepping down, especially when it seemed the black lion still responded to Keith - which had been a bit of a surprise to them all, but no one questioned it - even if there was some hesitancy. Shiro had finally confided to everyone that he felt something was wrong with him anyways, maybe it would be best if he stepped down.

And so, Lance had someone to make fun of again - his utter joy at finding anything and everything to pester Keith with was spiraling out of control.

“You’re obsessed.”

Lance squinted at Hunk, who was looking at him with an amused look in his eyes. Lance resisted the urge to childishly stick his tongue out at him. “I am not! Keith just makes it too easy, I mean, look at some of these shots.”

Hunk raised an eyebrow as Lance turned the ticker over - the gallery function on, sliding through picture by picture of bad pictures of Keith. Granted, almost all of them were done in catching Keith either mid-blink, mid-chew, or half sneezing. But then Lance’s thumb swipped to another picture and Hunk’s lips curled.

“Oh dang Lance, had no idea you felt that way about Keith.”

“Huh?”

He flipped the ticker over and his brow furrowed, cheeks mottling. It was a picture of Keith’s lower half - more specifically, his ass. The rounded form was in perfect frame and Lance didn’t even remember taking it. He seethed and went to delete the image, but found his thumb pausing. He instead pocketed the image.

“That is blackmail material, thank you.”

“Uh, huh.”

Lance grumbled, leaving Hunk to get back to work on whatever gadget he and Pidge had been working on again. The urge to tease Hunk about Pidge arose but he knew better - something about the two had seemed strained as of late and Lance couldn’t put his finger on it, so he left it be.

He sighed as he entered his room, flopping on his bed and pulling the ticker back out of his pocket - looking at the image of Keith’s ass - wondering not only why he had taken it, but why he didn’t want to delete it. He thumbed at the image, right at the swell of Keith’s ass - his cheeks growing warm again.

He could admit to himself, in private, that Keith had… a rather nice ass. The picture wasn’t the best, but it captured the perk in Keith’s ass just right - making it look as if it might be nice to touch. Lance couldn’t help but wonder if it was. He also couldn’t help but wonder if it looked nice outside of the clothes.

He groaned to himself. “What’s wrong with me?”

He turned the ticker off, promising himself he’d delete the picture tomorrow.

\---

Lance had a new obsession, and that obsession was Keith’s ass. What had started as a quick picture of Keith’s ass, one that he had told himself he’d delete had escalated into a ticker full of pictures of Keith’s ass in various states - most of them of him training, that was the best time to sneak pictures of his glorious ass - tight in those black jeans of his. 

It was becoming rather embarrassing.

What was worse, was he was masturbating to said images.

He should have seen that coming, especially when some of them were all too easy to picture Keith naked, ass in the air and sliding up and down on his cock, Lance could easily hear a memorized sound of Keith chuckling, asking him if he ‘liked that?’ and oh gods, did he.

He trembled as he finished himself off, slumping against the wall against the bed and sighed, reaching over for a tissue.

Fuck, he had issues… he really should stop, stop with the pictures - it was an unhealthy obsession and one he’d eventually get caught doing. Keith wasn’t an idiot, no matter how oblivious he could be, he would eventually catch Lance taking a picture of his ass - so he had to stop. He should be glad he had so many for the spank bank.

Even if he should delete those too.

\--

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Afraid not,” said Coran, puffing his chest out. “This is the standard Ieliurian outfit and as the guests of honor, we are to wear them.”

“I look stupid.” groused Pidge, looking down at her long skirt - its black color bordered on gray, the whole skirt lined with sparkly gold, swirly gold designs in them.

“Look who’s talking.”

Hunk scowled down at his own outfit - which was just like Lance and Keith’s - dark black pants, a black shirt - all lined in the same gold. Except, Keith had shorts.

“Why am I the only one in shorts?”

“Because you are the leader, the king of the Ieliurian race shows off their powerful legs to show their dominance. It’s expected the leader wear the appropriate wear as well.”

Keith groaned, but not as much as Lance was groaning internally - practically screeching inside his head as his eyes were locked on Keith’s ass. Sweet, fucking jesus… that ass. He’d never imagined he’d get to see Keith wearing shorts and this was sweet fucking torture - even if they looked goofy in color, the shorts cupped that toned ass just right - showing off what plumpness he had and god, it made that ass pop. Lance had to bite back the urge to whistle or even growl.

“You look stupid.”

At least he managed a measly insult, which caused Keith to give him a flat look.

“Maybe I should snap your neck with my thighs for that comment.”

Oh fuck, please do.

“All right everyone, you’re ready to go, yeah? Let’s go!”

As Coran ushered them out, Lance thumbed the ticker in his pocket.

—

The Ieliurian planet was a humid one, the air sticky and it made their clothes stick to their skin. Which wouldn’t have been a big deal, except Lance couldn’t keep his eyes off of Keith’s ass, perfectly fucking outline by the tight black cloth.

“Oh man, I’m melting.” Hunk wiped at his forehead, then reached back around himself to pink at the back of his pants. “And these pants are going up my butt.”

“Too much information, Hunk.”

Lance peered over at Keith’s backside, confirming that yeah his shorts were creeping up. Lance could practically taste blood as he bit down on his tongue. When had he become this damn thirsty?

“Let’s just get this over with so we can leave.”

The meeting went by rather well, all except the invitation to the ball that they couldn’t refuse. Now they were stuck on this planet longer than they wanted to, not that Lance was complaining, he wanted to get a good picture of Keith in those shorts.

Except when he finally had his chance, the perfect shot, the unthinkable happened. Lance wondered when it was going to happen, surprised that it hadn’t already, but just as he took the picture - Keith looked over, eyes narrowing at him.

Shit.

“Did you just take my picture?”

“No, why would I take your stupid picture?”

“Yes you did, I saw the flash .”

Lance could feel cold sweat start to break out on his brow. “No,I didn’t.”

Keith’s brows flattened but his lips quirked. “Let me see.”

Oh no, ohh no.

“Uhh… hey!!”

Lance’s life flashed before his eyes as Keith took the ticker and turned it on. His heart hammered as he saw Keith’s thumb swipe and swipe and swipe. Scrolling through image after image. Oh god, he was dead.

Except he wasn’t. Keith handed the ticker back and didn’t say another word as he turned his back to Lance and headed out on the ballroom floor to discuss things with the aliens he had been talking too. Lance swallowed- unsure how to take this silence for an answer.

—

He got his answer when they were back in the castle. He was hoping to just slide past Keith and be able to enjoy the photo of his luscious ass in peace, but no - Keith was headed toward him, cornering him near their adjacent rooms.

“Mind telling me why you have so many pictures of my ass?”

Lance paled, his soul damn near leaving his body. He fished for words but couldn’t reel any in, instead he was left gaping like a fish out of water.

Keith snorted. “Nevermind, don’t answer that. I should have believed what my mom said.”

Lance frowned. “What did your mom say!?”

Keith turned, heading into his room - hips moving with purpose, as if to show off his ass. Lance swallowed and hurried after him, the door reopening for him.

“No, wait, what did your mom say?”

Keith turned towards him, lips quirking up. “That your hostility is proof of your attraction.”

“Attraction!?”

“She wasn’t wrong, was she?” Said Keith as he stepped even closer. “Why else would you have a gallery full of my ass?”

Lance sucked in a breath, his cheeks so hot they may as well be on fire. “Because, it’s uhh.”

Keith’s whole body was up against him now, ass close to his leg and oh, ok, hello boner. He swallowed, continuing on. “Because, blackmail?”

The word fell feebly from his tongue and Keith raised an eyebrow at the sad excuse. Lance licked his lips while Keith tutted.

“That’s too bad then,”

“Wait, what’s too bad?”

Keith pulled away. “I was going to let you see and feel the real thing, but if that’s just blackmail fodder-”

“Wait! Wait wait wait - no, no it’s not.”

“Then why do you have those pictures, Lance?”

“Because… because your ass is hot, okay? Sheesh! Sue me over enjoying a nice ass when I see one.”

Lance shuddered as the raspy laugh he received and then Keith was taking hold of Lance’s hands, moving them over his ass, letting Lance squeeze - both of them moaning softly and suddenly, Lance was glad he saved all of those pictures.

He gave Keith’s ass one more squeeze, indulging in the soft gasp that left Keith’s lips.

Oh yeah, this was going right in the spank bank.


End file.
